


got me in the friend zone, want you in my love zone

by fixatedonthesun



Category: AB6IX (Band), Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fixatedonthesun/pseuds/fixatedonthesun
Summary: “Hey, are you free on the 14th?”It starts as a joke. It always does between Jangjun and Woong.Alternatively: Jangjun confesses his feelings for his best friend Woong on the the most romantic day of the year.
Relationships: Jeon Woong/Lee Jangjun, mentioned Choi Sungyoon/Hong Joochan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	got me in the friend zone, want you in my love zone

**Author's Note:**

> title based on Friend Zone by AB6IX! Credits to Celia for suggesting to look at this song (my favourite b side!) for the title. 
> 
> Also credits and thanks to Celia for editing this <3 Love you!
> 
> Happy (belated) Valentine's day ^^

“Hey, are you free on the 14th?” 

It starts as a joke. It always does between Jangjun and Woong. 

“Should be,” Jangjun watches as Woong blows at the surface of a steamy hot chocolate. Woong’s cheeks are a light dust of pink and Jangjun fights the urge to hold them in his hands. For warmth of course. Not because Woong is cute or anything. “I’m always free on Valentine’s Day.” 

“That’s not true,” Jangjun grumbles as he kicks snow in front of them. Woong is popular. In high school, his desk was always filled with love letters and chocolates. In university, his phone notifications are filled with hopeful DMs. Woong is an attractive guy and Jangjun knows that firsthand. “You’re always busy this time of year.” 

“That’s because of  _ midterm season _ ,” Woong bumps shoulders with Jangjun lightly then sighs as he sips his warm drink in solace. “I never had actual plans on February 14th.” Jangjun couldn’t argue that one. He’s been spending his last couple of February 14ths with his textbooks also. 

“What are you planning to do this year?” Jangjun snatches the drink and steals a sip, getting a pout from Woong. He sends a cheeky wink in apology but Woong only smacks his shoulder lightly, taking back the drink as Jangjun is midway through his second sip. 

“Nothing really. Valentine's falls on Sunday this year which means I still have brunch with Hyunggu, but I’m not sure of his plans.” Jangjun nods slowly as Woong turns on his heels as they stop in front of the train station. “Besides that, nothing else. What about you, hotshot? Any lucky guys?” 

“Ha,” Jangjun pushes his glasses up, flicking his bangs as he puts his hands in his jean pockets triumphantly. “Nope! Not a single one.” Glancing at his best friend, Jangjun is met with Woong pressing his lips into a line. He knows Woong feels a bit bad for some reason, like Jangjun actually cares about having a date for Valentine’s or not. Besides, the only one he’s really wanted to spend the day (and every other day) with is Woong. 

“They’re missing out,” Woong attempts to make Jangjun feel better, but still furrows his brows as he stares into his cooled-down hot chocolate. Jangjun softens as Woong pouts over something that’s so small to him. Woong has always had a soft heart which makes Jangjun always want to protect him from the world. 

“Hey, I don’t mind,” Jangjun nudges Woong to show he’s fine, which the other nods to, smiling a bit, to his relief. “I’m fine. February 14th is just another day. I’ll probably just spend this one as I do every Sunday: binging all the movies I want to watch when I don’t have time during the week. If anything, on Valentine’s, I play all the cheesy romance movies just for the atmosphere.” 

“Movie night sounds fun,” Woong hums to himself as he rocks back and forth on his feet. Jangjun mirrors the hum until he sees Woong’s face light up. Catching the twinkle in Woong’s eye, Jangjun knows he’s in trouble. 

“I don’t like that look on your face,” Jangjun stops him from asking first, sighing as Woong’s eyes curve into crescent moons at him. With a roll of his eyes, he bumps Woong lightly as the other clings to his arm. “I  _ guess  _ you can join me for movie night. What a hassle to host Jeon Woong in my lovely apartment.” 

“I’m a blessing, Lee Jangjun,” Woong grins as he pulls out his phone, typing the schedule in his calendar. Jangjun peeks and feels satisfied seeing all the hearts Woong puts in the date. Once it’s saved, Woong pulls away with a smile, tucking his phone back in his pocket.

“You’re now my valentine, Lee Jangjun.” Jangjun isn’t drinking anything, but he chokes, blinking at Woong. Met with a bright gleaming smile, Jangjun tries to match it, but his own grin ends up strained and a nervous chuckle passes his lips. 

“Yes, of course! Your valentine…” Woong nods promptly as he waves goodbye, gasping as he realizes he needs to catch his train. 

It’s just a joke. Jangjun knows it is...but why is his heart fluttering so much? 

♡ ♡ ♡

woong oppa ♡: jangjun! i’m picking up movie snacks now. want anything? 

woong oppa ♡: i’m so excited!

woong oppa ♡: to see you cry

woong oppa ♡: i should pick up some kleenex too 

Jangjun puts his phone face-down on the table. His forehead soon follows causing him to groan loudly as it hits the hardwood, all while Sungyoon snickers from above him. 

“You look exactly like the time you had to follow your sister around the mall for a day. Why the dread? It’s just another night with Woong.” 

Jangjun already knows that. He shouldn’t overthink it. It’s just another night. Another movie night with his best friend. 

Except Jangjun doesn’t want it to be just another night. 

“I’m thinking of confessing.” Jangjun hears Sungyoon choke on his coffee above. Frowning as he looks up to Sungyoon patting his chest, Jangjun offers a few back slaps until he’s signalled to stop. “Is it  _ that _ bad of an idea?”

“No, no it’s not,” Sungyoon clears his throat as he straightens himself out. “In fact, it’s about time you told him your feelings. What’s your plan though?” 

“What plan?” Jangjun blinks at Sungyoon who shakes his head, flipping his notebook shut.

“I should’ve expected this.” 

“What? I can’t just walk in and profess my love?”

“Honestly, you could. Though it’s not the most romantic option.” Jangjun crosses his arms. He knows it’s not the best option and definitely not the one he was going to choose. If it was, then he would’ve already told Woong his feelings and wouldn’t have this problem of tiptoeing around his feelings for his best friend. 

“Do you have any suggestions…?” Jangjun peeks at Sungyoon who only shrugs as he takes out his phone. Frowning, Jangjun takes the straw of his drink and starts poking at the whipped cream at the top. “How did you and Joochan get together?” 

“Joochan confessed. Not on Valentine’s Day though,” Sungyoon sighs in reminiscence as Jangjun perks up his ears. He leans a bit closer as Sungyoon recollects his thoughts. “I think Joochan blurted it out though when he was walking me home.” 

“That doesn’t help me-” 

“I’m honestly surprised you didn’t blurt it out to Woong.” 

“Well, unlike Joochan, I’m decent at keeping my feelings in,” Jangjun states proudly as Sungyoon gives him a judgemental eyebrow raise. At his friend’s disbelief, Jangjun pouts and starts to poke at his drink again before wailing and flopping over the table. 

“What do I do? I don’t want to mess this up.” 

“Because he’s your best friend?” Jangjun nods in misery. He usually doesn’t think this much about anything, being the impulsive, chaotic friend in his group. Except this time is different. 

He doesn’t know if he can handle heartbreak. He hasn’t really experienced it before, so he’s unsure of what that entails. More importantly, Jangjun is worried about their relationship. 

Even if it doesn’t end up romantic, he wants to make sure they’re still friends at least. On the surface, Jangjun knows Woong would never cut him off if he suddenly professes his feelings. Woong is the sweetest person he knows. Woong might even be mad that he didn’t tell him his feelings sooner, but even worry-free Lee Jangjun still takes into account that one-percent chance of their friendship going sour. And he doesn’t want to lose that. 

“You know,” Jangjun feels Sungyoon nudge his sneaker lightly to get his attention, “if you’re not ready, it’s okay as well. Just because it’s Valentine’s, doesn’t mean you  _ have _ to profess your love. There’s plenty of other days of the year to confess.” 

“Like Christmas?” 

“I know a lot more Christmas couples than you’d think, Jangjun.” 

  
“Fair enough…”

“Love is somewhat timing,” Sungyoon starts as Jangjun sets his chin on the table. “It can come to you in a split second or after a long amount of time. So, even if you don’t end up popping the question this weekend, you’re okay, Jangjun.”

“Wow, you’re being especially nice-”

“Unless someone else confesses on Valentine’s and your long-time crush gets swept off his feet.” 

“There it is.” As Sungyoon snickers into his coffee, Jangjun sighs as he flips his phone up and stares at the wall of notifications from Woong’s messages. As much as Sungyoon jokes, he’s right. It’s okay for Jangjun to take it slow. 

At the same time, Jangjun is impatient. Heck, he’s been sitting on this crush for a couple years now when he realized that Woong meant more to him than just a best friend. 

When Woong came to his first race in high school to cheer him on. When Woong stayed up with him to study for their entrance exams. When Woong stayed with him during the holidays so he wouldn’t feel too homesick-

Home. That’s what Woong was to Jangjun and he wanted to tell him so badly. Even if everything went wrong, Jangjun wanted to tell Woong, at the very least, how much he appreciates him and to thank him for being such a lovely person in his life. 

“I think I need to tell him. I can’t hold it in any longer.” 

“If you say so,” Sungyoon places a hand on his shoulder. “Good luck, friend. Barge in there with the same energy as you had when you walked around campus in that maid outfit for Halloween.” 

“Are you really going to remind me of every embarrassing moment of my life every time we meet?” 

“Is it really an embarrassing moment if you looked good in it?” Jangjun nods his head in agreement. His legs did look good that day. Sungyoon gives him a reassuring squeeze before retreating into his seat. “You’ve got this.” 

“Thanks.”

woong oppa ♡: better tell me quick or i’m only getting cheeseballs for you

woong oppa ♡: okay, i got you cheeseballs and those gummy worms you like

woong oppa ♡: because i’m a nice friend

woong oppa ♡: jangjun?

lovely jangjun ♡: sounds great! :D thanks so much, woong 

lovely jangjun ♡: cheeseballs and gummy worms sound great!

lovely jangjun ♡: i’m looking forward to sunday too. <3

♡ ♡ ♡

“So what would you prefer?” Jangjun hops over the couch, freshly popped popcorn bowl in hand and a handful already in his mouth. Woong snatches a piece before looking back at the screen. They’re starting their third movie of the night after opting for a light-hearted Studio Ghibli movie to help with their feelings from the first tearjerker. 

“Prefer what?”

“The flowers or the chocolates?” Jangjun juts his chin out to the scene in front of them, containing a person confessing to the main character with the classic red rose and box of chocolates. 

“Mmm,” Woong thinks as he munches his food. “Chocolates! They make great snacks over the week if I can’t finish them in a day.”  _ Should’ve gone with the chocolates. _ Jangjun groans inwardly, thinking about how he wasn’t satisfied with the results of that impromptu chocolate-making class. Frankly, the ‘class’ was more like him trying to help Joochan with a recipe for Sungyoon, but it ended up with him babysitting him and his roommate Donghyun. So, all the chocolate lump products were left with Joochan. Besides, he also thought chocolates were a touch too cliche, but maybe that’s what Woong likes. He bawled during the first movie. 

Jangjun did have flowers though. A bouquet of roses that he quickly statched in his closet. He  _ was  _ planning to give them but after seeing the outstanding display that Hyunggu gave Woong earlier that day when he picked his best friend up from brunch, Jangjun knew he couldn’t compete with a literal florist. 

“What about you, Jangjun? Chocolates or flowers?” 

“Chocolates, probably,” Jangjun answers as he picks at the popcorn. “Chocolate is yummy.” As Woong hums in agreement, he shuffles closer to be near the popcorn bowl, which means they’re shoulder-to-shoulder now. Jangjun stops for a moment to watch as Woong pops a couple pieces in his mouth, eyes still fixed on the screen. 

Being this close, Jangjun sees Woong’s face up close after a long time. His pretty lashes. His cute nose. The light pink tint of lipgloss he put on earlier- 

Jangjun shakes his head once he realizes he was staring too long and looks at the ceiling. Was that hole there before? 

“Oh! Speaking of chocolates,” Jangjun’s head snaps back as Woong gets up to go to his bag, rummaging through the contents until he pulls out a box. Putting the bowl aside, Jangjun sits up as Woong drops the box in his lap nonchalantly and sits back beside him. “Happy Valentine’s.” 

Jangjun stares at the rectangular box with the clear covering, displaying an assortment of chocolates with fancy squiggles of various toppings that probably help indicate what flavour they are. 

“These look expensive.” Jangjun mentally facepalms at that being the first thing that falls out of his mouth as he shakes the box to open it. Woong snatches the card that shows all the flavours as Jangjun looks at them in awe, whistling at the selection. “You didn’t have to, Woong. You already bought the majority of our snacks.” 

“I know, but you’re my valentine so,” Jangjun’s head whips up to look at Woong in disbelief as his friend smiles, still looking at the card, “I have to give you chocolates.” 

“You know I’m not actually your valentine, right?” Jangjun chuckles nervously, eyes darting around Woong’s face for a hint of the joke. 

“Jangjun, you hurt me.” 

“I mean-” Jangjun rolls his eyes as Woong pouts at him, sighing as he turns his body towards his silly friend, “valentines are a reserved title for your lover! And I’m not your lover-” 

“What’s wrong with my best friend being my valentine?” Woong pouts more at which Jangjun bites his bottom lip, admitting defeat in this mindless argument. He could never win against Woong anyways. Also,  _ ouch _ . Did he just get friend-zoned again?

“There’s nothing wrong...I guess,” Woong breaks into a smile, but Jangjun can’t quite return it as he surveys his friend’s face. 

He’s going to do it. 

“But what if...” A mouthful of popcorn hovers over Woong’s mouth as Jangjun starts to feel his cheeks warm up. “What if I wanted you to be my actual valentine?” Jangjun peeks at Woong who has dropped the pieces of popcorn now and is bursting out into a laugh. Embarrassed, Jangjun looks to his left to hide his blush. God, he feels like he’s in  _ high school.  _

“Jangjun, are you confessing to me?” Woong giggles behind his hand as Jangjun turns his attention back to him. 

“...Yes.” Woong starts to laugh more, even throwing his head back as Jangjun’s shoulders slump. “Is it that funny?” 

“No, no,” Woong even wipes a tear now and Jangjun crosses his arms now. “It’s just-- I can’t believe you’re the one confessing first!” Jangjun blinks, tilting his head as if he heard wrong. 

“Come again?” 

“I  _ said _ ,” Woong calms down from his tears and giggles, shuffling close to Jangjun. He takes Jangjun’s hands, holding them in his lap, “I can’t believe  _ you _ are confessing first. You beat me, Jangjun.” Jangjun watches as Woong rubs his thumbs on the back of his hands, then glances up at his face. Woong’s cheeks are pink, but Jangjun knows his apartment isn’t cold. So that means…

“You mean...you like me too?” Jangjun asks slowly to make sure what he is saying is correct. He’s still reeling at the reality of all this. When Woong answers him in a nod, Jangjun can’t help being speechless for once. This did not play out the way he planned, but it was still better than a lot of scenarios he thought of last night when he stared up at the ceiling. 

“Does that mean we are,” Jangjun scans over Woong’s face again, just as his best friend for years looks up into his eyes, “dating?” 

“If that’s what you want,” Woong answers and nods at the same time, eyes falling back to how he plays with their hands in his lap. 

“Is that what you want?” Woong’s head whips up this time, nodding a lot more now and adding his gleaming smile that makes Jangjun chuckle softly. Feeling all the knots in his shoulders unwind, it’s Jangjun’s turn to be bold. 

Tugging softly, he pulls Woong into a hug, hooking his head on his shoulder. They stay like that for a moment, clinging to each other in a sweet embrace.  _ It’s warm _ Jangjun thinks as he closes his eyes for a moment. 

_ Home. _

“So, where’s my chocolates?” Woong asks as Jangjun pulls away. They aren’t disconnected though as their fingers remain interlocked between them. 

“I didn’t get you any.” Woong scrunches up his nose as Jangjun grins at him. However, he reaches behind some couch pillows to pull out a small white teddy bear. Gasping, Woong takes it from Jangjun who rubs under his nose. “I thought chocolates would be too typical~ and this one reminds me of you.” 

“He’s adorable. Thank you, Jangjun.”

“Squeeze it.” Jangjun watches intently as Woong squishes it lightly, looking startled once the giver’s voice shouts out. 

“Jeon!” “Woong!” “I love you!” “Thank you!” “You’re the best!” “You’re cool!” “You’re-” 

“This is so cute,” Woong laughs as a couple more phrases loop around each time he squeezes. 

“It’s to brighten your day and remind you you’re loved everyday,” Jangjun says softly as he glances over the fluffy white bear, “I thought if my confession didn’t go right, that you would at least get something to help brighten your day.” Woong smiles as he hugs the bear while Jangjun mirrors the smile. 

“Thank you, Jangjun.” They break their handhold only to snuggle closer now, Jangjun’s arm going comfortably around Woong as his head falls on his shoulder. 

It feels like a dream. The confession was fumbly, but somehow it worked out! Jangjun couldn’t believe it. 

“Woong, do me a favour.” 

“Hmm?”

“Pinch me.” 

“Pinch you- why?” 

“I’m still processing all this. Have to prove this is real.” Jangjun glances at Woong between his joke and spots Woong puffing one cheek as if he’s thinking. “Well… go ahead. If this is really a dream, it won’t hurt.” 

“I have something better.” 

“And what is-” Before Jangjun completes his answer, a pair of lips are on his and a weight is suddenly on his lap. After his eyes go wide, Jangjun registers that Woong is kissing him. 

Woong is kissing him. 

This is the best Valentine's day ever. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! If you liked this, give it some love with a kudos or comment haha <3


End file.
